


【mob男精】乐善好施

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: mob男精，性职者，双性，淫纹
Kudos: 17





	【mob男精】乐善好施

这是偏远山区里的小镇上唯一的教堂。  
年久失修的墙面一块块砖瓦剥落，彩色玻璃窗上雕刻的精美图案也变得模糊不堪，人踩在发出咯吱咯吱声音的木地板上仿佛随时会塌陷一样。然而每到礼拜日，这栋陈旧破败的教堂总会挤满了前来祷告的人。他们穿着朴素的服装，围着教堂中央的神像虔诚地跪下，双手合十祈祷未来的日子能一帆风顺，自己和亲人能健康幸福。  
精灵就跪在人群的最前方，穿着长到脚踝的黑色修士服，头上系一圈薄薄的黑纱半掩着脸。他紧紧攥着项链上的十字架，亲吻其冰凉的金属表面，在神圣的主的跟前闭上眼在心里默默祝福所有人。  
整个教堂鸦雀无声，好像所有人都专注于祈祷一般，然而他们真正在做的却是捕捉从教堂中央传来的那些声响——从精灵身体里传来的隐约的震动声，和精灵拼命抑制但还是会从唇缝间流露出来的丝丝呻吟。那具遮蔽在厚实的修士服下的淫乱身体，以及在两个幽闭甬道里抵在阳心持续工作的道具，无疑比神的指引更令人们感到兴奋。  
祷告结束，精灵从地上站起来，转过身面对人们。教堂里的光线昏暗，只有墙上的几根蜡烛发出微弱的火光，可所有人都能看到精灵脸上那层黑纱后面鲜艳的潮红。精灵依旧保持双手合十的动作，小心翼翼地迈开步子朝人群中走去，因为害怕移动会让跳蛋撞得更厉害而只敢慢慢踱步。然而细心的人已经注意到，精灵光滑洁白的脚踝处正隐隐约约流淌着从两个甬道溢出的淫水。  
精灵走到一个男人面前，手指戳在男人的眉间，嘴里轻声念着旁人听不懂的词语。而后他并拢双腿咬着嘴唇再一次跪下来，又因为体内被用力捅到抽动了嘴角，没能稳住身子差点趴到了男人腿上。不过精灵是个很尽职尽责的人，不会因为一时的意外而扰乱心智，他麻利地脱下男人的裤子，却在闻到男人弹出的阴茎的味道时整个人都怔了一下。浓郁的雄性气味仿佛催情剂一般，精灵已经等不及用手揉动硬邦邦的柱身，直接张嘴含住了龟头。  
柔软调皮的舌头卷在柱身，锋利的牙尖啃咬在脆嫩的皮肤，口腔时而抽走空气挤压并吮吸着马眼。精灵的这张嘴犹如温暖缠绵的水乡让男人欲罢不能，情不自禁地掀起精灵的黑纱，看到的竟是一双因含着阴茎而兴奋到热泪盈眶的双眼。男人粗暴地扣住精灵的脑袋，拉扯精灵的尖耳，命令精灵把自己的巨根全都吃下，他能感觉到自己的龟头正抵在精灵柔软的喉部，囊袋和茂密的耻毛全都沾在精灵下贱的嘴上，而合不拢嘴的精灵却一边发出难以辨别的呜咽一边愉悦地流泪。  
没有人知道精灵的过往，只是有一天听别人说教堂新来的圣职者会提供特殊服务所以慕名而来。初来乍到的人们原以为又是个披着圣职者衣服的娼妓，可谁知当精灵躺在长椅上提起衣服的下摆向众人敞开双腿，人们看到的先是一根流着清液的猩红阴茎，圆鼓鼓的囊袋下却是两个湿润的一张一合的粉嫩穴口。没有人能抵抗情欲的邀约，人们如虎似狼地扑到精灵身上，而精灵似乎也乐在其中，他的嘴里，手中，双穴都接纳了不同男人的阴茎，到最后一个人享用完毕后精灵已经浑身上下都是人们留下的体液。  
眼下精灵再一次熟练地将男人的精液榨取出来，把精液含在嘴里意犹未尽地品尝了好一会儿才咽下去。充斥口腔的腥味让他沉醉不已，可他知道这才刚刚开始，后面还有许多人需要他的服务，他马上又爬到另一个男人面前，重复之前的工作脱下这个男人的裤子，贪婪地扑到男人胯间呼吸又一种气味，如获珍宝似的捧起男人的阴茎舔舐起来。  
精灵已经变得吃着别人的阴茎就能发情，才服务的第二个人的时候他就被体内震动不停的跳蛋逼到高潮，嘴上忙着吞吐龟头的同时两穴也疯狂地收缩着，想要把罪恶的淫水留在自己身体里，然而腿间的湿润却告诉他为时已晚。精灵因喷出淫水而害羞地停下了动作，引来男人的不满，男人愤怒地从精灵嘴里拔出阴茎，用力地抓着粘满精灵唾液的肉棒抽打精灵的脸。精灵心甘情愿地接受男人的惩罚，任由男人在他脸上抽出红红的印子，等男人发泄完怒火后又乖巧地含住龟头谄媚地讨好。  
男人没有给予精灵梦寐以求的精液，在快要射精的时候连忙抽出射到了精灵脸上，把精灵红润的脸涂上一道道白浊。精灵觉得可惜，赶紧用手指蘸取脸上的精液放进嘴里，露出渴求的眼神望着男人，可男人只是嫌弃地撇了撇嘴转身要走。不行，没有射进体内是不能完成赎罪的，精灵急切地揪住男人的袖子想要直接用下面服侍，却被男人狠狠地踢了一脚。  
精灵的被踹到了另一边的人群里，慌乱地用手撑着身子想继续未完成的任务时，不知是谁率先从背后掀起精灵的衣服下摆，给人们看黑色的棉布上沾满的精灵射出的精液，还有精灵大腿上固定的开关和通往两穴的细线，以及纹在小腹上那正在发光的淫纹。被这一幕震撼得血脉扩张的人们突然发疯了似的撕扯精灵的衣服，把厚实的衣服撕成碎片，精灵泛着情色的肉体就这样暴露在人们的视线中。  
他们掰开精灵的双腿欣赏精灵淫荡的私处，对精灵异样的花穴指指点点。尽管他们已经见过甚至享用过无数次，却依旧喋喋不休地说精灵是堕落的淫魔才会长出花穴和淫纹，说精灵就是个婊子养的崽种。人们难听下流的话不停地传入精灵耳中，可这位宽容的圣职者不在意众人对他的指指点点，反而因为被人们评论下贱而更加兴奋。他喜欢这种在众目睽睽之下暴露无遗的感觉，这样的他能够被所有人重视，被所有人需要，只要自己的丑态能让人们获得幸福又何乐而不为呢？  
因此人们看到精灵突然挂起笑容，小腹上的淫纹似乎发出了更亮的光，一只手用力撸动还处于半勃状态的阴茎，另一个手摸到双乳上拼命捻动揉捏红肿的乳头，嘴里不停发出甜腻的呻吟。堂堂圣职者竟然光着身子在主的面前自慰，这是何等过激的画面。有些人已经控制不住把手伸进了裤裆，跟随精灵的动作一起自慰起来，仿佛他们已经操进了精灵的骚穴，脸上纷纷露出了幸福的表情。  
精灵在人们面前又一次抵达高潮，甚至两穴过于激动把跳蛋也一并喷了出来，因为爽得彻底连舌头都吐露在外，人们把还在不应期里的精灵架起来时两穴还在不停地滴水。精灵被按在一个男人粗长的阴茎上，花穴被撑到极限，男人硬邦邦的龟头直接抵到了宫口，还没等精灵适应他的后穴又让另一个男人捅了进来，身体瞬间被殷实地填满，又爽又疼让精灵忍不住尖叫起来，男人们掐着精灵细瘦的腰开始争先恐后地抽插，好像隔着一层薄薄的肉壁在比赛一般，每一次撞击都顶到了精灵敏感脆弱的点，一阵接一阵的快感密集地叫精灵几乎要放弃思考。  
然而人们从来不会放过任何一个可以蹂躏精灵的机会，趁着精灵张着嘴叫唤时又有人掰着精灵的脸让他给自己口交，而精灵也顺从地直接吃下大半根阴茎先涂上一层唾液，再飞快地吮吸吞吐。所有洞都被填满的精灵心里已经乐开了花，这一刻他是最快乐的，是他作为圣职者最荣耀的时候。他可以自己肮脏的肉体无私地容纳所有人的罪恶，让众人把不满全都发泄在他的体内，这便是他的职责。他兴奋地收缩着两穴，感受两根巨物上的青筋在体内有力地弹跳，他还卖力地为面前的男人深厚，即使他已经被男人顶得满脸都是泪水，还继续奋力地想要挤压出男人的精液。  
男人突然的射精把精灵狠狠呛住，他咳嗽不已，整张脸都被呛得通红，可还是捂住嘴不让来之不易的精液流出嘴巴。他身下的男人们更是加快了速度，把他顶得全身都在晃动。男人们低吼着在精灵身体里先后射进来，浓浓的精液立马冲刷在穴道里。  
有了精液的浇灌淫纹亮得更厉害了，两穴也热得快要将他融化，可精灵来不及放松片刻，又有人上前扶着滚烫的阴茎插进合不拢的穴口。精灵浑身都布满了色情的汗珠，让本就白皙的身体看上去更加光滑水润，令他身下的男人们忍不住伸出舌头舔弄精灵得皮肤。男人们热爱这副怎么玩都玩不腻的新鲜肉体，精灵的脊背和前胸都被含住，留下的一个个消不掉红印，与皮肤相衬显得更加妖艳。  
不够，还不够，他还能做得更好。精灵被顶到最深处，稚嫩的肉壁痉挛地收缩绞紧阴茎，双臂也因瞬间的快感胡乱地挥舞着，识趣的男人们纷纷围了过来，让精灵用掌心一一撸动他们硬挺的阴茎。现在精灵的面前已经全都是男人们的肉棒，他像是一头扎进嫩草的母牛一样东舔舔西咬咬，伸长舌头扫过每一根够得着的阴茎。恨不得嘴巴再扩大一倍能同时含下更多。  
精灵数不清自己究竟去了几次，现在他被男人们弄得又来了感觉。他不在乎自己会被玩坏，甚至想要人们更残暴地对待他，在他身上用力鞭打，或者用铁链把他绑在神像上，让他的主也能感受到他旺盛的性欲。可是人们并不知道精灵的想法有多么下劣，他们只是单纯地在享用玩精灵后画上正字，看到精灵整个大腿根都被写满就会心满意足。因此精灵只能幻想着自己被人们圈着脖子，赤裸着身子游街示众，然后被牵到马场让马骑在他的身上。他相信马的阴茎可以轻而易举地捅到他的深处，甚至突入他的宫腔，然后灌满的精液会把他的肚子都撑到隆起来，就像是怀孕一般……  
精灵尖叫着又高潮了，这一次他竟然把精液射到了胸前挂着的十字架上。浑身颤抖的精灵在意识模糊中感觉自己好像被人翻了个身，正躺在一个男人的身上双腿被另一个人扛在肩上疯狂地抽插着。没一会儿他就爽得腿都绷直，爽得泪眼朦胧。  
隔着一层泪水他看到人们身后的模糊神像，尽管借着昏暗的光线看不清神像是什么表情，但他却为自己的效忠感到自豪，再一次露出欣喜的笑容。


End file.
